Coincidences Aren't Always Bad
by calzonadiehard
Summary: Calzona AU - What happens when two people meet and their hearts pull to each other but circumstances keep them from each other
1. Chapter 1

First Story back in a while - give me feedback and let me know if i should continue?

The living room was bustling with grinding, sweaty bodies. Each moulding to strangers and friends as the alcohol pumped through their veins. It was the Friday before work returned and Mark Sloan decided it was important to start the work year off with a bang. He had invited a copious amount of people for his fairly small apartment, which was now even more packed as plus ones attended. Everything was going perfectly and the atmosphere couldn't be more energetic. Calliope's hips were the center of attention as the up beat song thumped through her curvaceous body and she had never felt more alive. She was starting work at her new school tomorrow and her nerves had gotten the better of her in this last week so she was glad to have a break. She had transferred at the end of the previous year but personal circumstances had prevented her from actually starting. She knew that she would be okay; she was an excellent teacher even though the student's never really favoured math or science she still managed to keep them all engaged and was fairly confident she could do the same at Swan Queen High.

Swaying away all her worries the brunette failed to notice some late arrivals enter the party. By the end of the song she was sweating and panting and ready for another drink. As she made her way slightly bobbing towards the makeshift bar she was taken aback when a petite form slammed against her side, resulting in the Latina knocking over a few bottles of alcohol and splashing some of the potent liquid substance mixture on her opposite side. Trying to regain her balance she steadied herself on the arm that was attached to the cause of the incident. If she hadn't been slightly winded from dancing and the collision, she would be worried by how out of breath she became at the sight of the miraculously clumsy woman. Her eyes slowly travelled the length of a pale arm to reach a thick black strap holding up a skin tight, wrap around dress. The curve of a delectable neck caught her attention and then finally she reached the magic.

Slightly parted, pink lips ceased any anger she might have held for the intruder and Callie found herself unable to continue her journey. She must have looked like a fool, she was probably drooling too but somehow this mysterious woman had stolen her breath and she wasn't sure she wanted it back. A discreet cough from somewhere beside the woman captivating her brought her out of her sudden trance. Quickly shaking her head from side to side, chocolate curls that framed her face following the motion, and snapping her head between the cougher and the new woman, she finally noticed piercing blue eyes, a head of luscious blonde locks and a devious smile gracing their face. Finally registering it was Mark who interrupted her drooling she widened her eyes while staring at him, trying to hide her blushing neck and cheeks that even her tanned complexion couldn't hide.

"Yes, Mark?" her voice wavered slightly and she cleared her throat and hoped she didn't look like even more of a fool. Seeing him smirk in response she rolled her deep brown eyes and stood up a little straighter. Focusing her attention on the still bemused blonde she pulled out her mega watt smile and started the charm.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" her eyes conveyed such caring and worry that the blonde was physically taken back for a moment. Internally smiling at the small victory Calliope was pleased that at least she wasn't the only one who felt a little something at least.

"Sorry, that was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Arizona, by the way. Can I get you a drink?" the smile Arizona sported was making Callie's heart swoon and she was embarrassed with her lack of ease in this situation.

"From the _free_ bar? Yeah, of course." As the blonde, beauty squinted her eyes a bit and moved to gather two cups of only god knows what alcoholic concoction, Callie continued. "I'm Callie, looks like you don't even need alcohol to be a little wobbly." The deep throat chuckle that resounded from the brunette caused Arizona to halt her moments and brace herself against damp table. Taking only a brief moment she stole a quick glance at the brunette to find that it was now her turn to wear the smirk and she breathed out a laugh as she finished off their drinks. Their hands brushed only slightly, but enough for the two to make eye contact. Now with equal blushes the pair took a sip and Callie was the first to cough.

"What the hell did you put in that?" she was smiling as she wiped at her mouth and smiled adoringly at her new companion. Noticing the same reaction on Arizona's face the brunette then burst out in to a full fit of laughter and the blonde soon followed. In a few minutes the two were clutching on to each other's arms and catching their breath. After calming down, they both realised how close they were and Arizona was first to lean in, Calliope not far behind. It wasn't all the magical fairy tale stories of fireworks erupting, no. It was so much more and by the time they pulled back neither knew what to say. Resting their forehead against the others, Arizona again initiated the kiss. This was less graceful, Arizona feeling the desire and hunger for this seemingly perfect woman. After the need for air became too much Callie slightly pushed Arizona back, only a little so they could still maintain some physical contact. As they were about to speak the heard a clap to their side, followed by more and more.

"You go, Blondie!" hollered Mark and this is when the two women saw they had attracted quite a crowd. Feeling even more exposed Callie took one last look at Arizona and embarrassedly rushed out of the apartment. Calliope couldn't understand what had overcome her, why she had felt the need to claim the other woman's mouth so publicly. She was never like this, and she never kissed anyone she didn't know anything about. As she frantically hit the elevator button she missed the sound of heels following her. Leaning her head against the cool metal door she jumped when se felt and light hand on her upper arm. Turning around slowly she saw that it was Arizona and didn't know what to do. She didn't have time to decide when she felt soft lips press against her own. It was so light that she barely registered it but when her thoughts caught up she immediately pushed the blonde off of her. Instead of an immediately loss of contact though, she felt the tiny body of Arizona pres further into her and continue the kiss. With arms pinned either side of her face she melted into the kiss and didn't realise that the blonde had pulled away until she felt a delicate nose rub up against her nose affectionately. She didn't know who Arizona was but she knew she need to.

Hearing the ding of the elevator Callie quickly moved forward, grabbing Arizona by the waist in order to not fall straight in the metal box. Looking into each other's eyes Callie licked her lips.

"Would you like to come home with me?" the question was said with such innocent but both knew that that was far from the intention. With a brief nod and tucking some brunette hair behind Calliope's ear Arizona started for the elevator, grasping a tanned hand between her fingers. The metal doors took their time encasing the pair and neither knew that a small accident would lead to this. The air was thick with tension, too many kinds to name and Callie was getting nervous.

They finally reached the lobby and as the two were making their way to the double glass doors Callie felt a tug on her arm. Turning to see what was happening she was met with a now addictive sensation of Arizona's lips pressed against hers. Breaking the kiss after a few long moments Callie slowly opened her eyes to meet the blondes cerulean pair. Stealing one last kiss Callie swung their still joint hands and titled her head in patience. Arizona cupped her cheek with her free hand and stole another kiss yet again, finding she would never be sated.

"Callie, I want nothing more than to go home with you, spend the night ravishing you and worshiping your body, but I want to take this slow. I want to take you on dates and call you my girlfriend and get to know you. I know that's all super fast but I'll take it at whatever pace you want to, that is if you want to at all." Uncertainty graced Arizona's features and she withdrew her hand with nervousness. When she didn't receive and answer at first she looked and saw that Callie was struggling to form words and took it negatively. With a sense of rejection she retracted her hand and apologised.

"I'm sorry, Callie. I shouldn't have put all that on you. I'll just-"but she was cut off with the pair of her now favourite plump lips. It was becoming quite a habit of theirs to interrupt each other with kisses but neither minded it at all. Pulling back to take in the beautiful Latina's face she saw a bright smile plastered on to it with bright white teeth capturing the lower lip. Ducking her head shyly Callie entered a few buttons into her phone and held it out for Arizona. Taking the hint Arizona shook her head with a smile and punched in her number, leaving her hand to linger around the brunette's as she returned it. With one last kiss Callie turned with a stupid smile still gracing her gorgeous face and left the blonde to throw a victory fist bump into the air. After hearing a light ding from her pocket she opened her messages and saw an unknown number.

Arizona, let me know about that date. Callie x ;)


	2. Well That Changed Quickly

Author's note - I'M SOOO SORRY. I did not intend for it to be eight years before i uploaded but i finished school and then ended up in Bali so there you go. Here's the next chapter. You all probably saw it coming but yeah, let me know what you think and if i should continue. Thaaaaankyou

Her head had never pounded so hard in her life. She didn't remember drinking that much but with the incessant beeping of her phone placed hazardously on her night stand she gathered that she obviously had. Today was the day she both dreaded and longed for. The caramel goddess loved the thrill of one of her students finally grasping something so complex in their minds but this was a new school and her nerves were in full swing. Calliope had always oozed confidence but only very few knew how stuttery and awkward she used to be and for some odd reason she felt her high school years, that were only a few behind her, creeping back to her. Shaking it off, she wiped the sleep out of her captivating eyes and sat up with a sigh. Finally silencing the currently only sound emanating from her endearing apartment toned legs swung to the side of the queen sized bed and came in contact with cold, hard wooden floors. As she was only still half awake the Latina missed the little light signalling a new text.

It was 6 am and Callie was due for her first day prep interview at Swan Queen High at 7 o'clock. She only lived a few minutes away from the school which meant she was able to sleep in a little more than the average teacher. During her shower she recalled all the events from the previous night and a certain blue eyed blonde had her smiling like a fool. More and more thoughts plagued her mind and she found her meticulous hands travelling south. Before she got to her ultimate destination she shuck out her head and reminded herself that she had to leave shortly. After a quick internal debate she put on her already perfectly chosen outfit that she had went out and bought shortly after finding out she landed the job and hastily grabbed her phone. Standing at the door with her very full cream handbag and arm full of folders and books she typed out a quick message with one and hand and then the text was sent. She had no time to worry or be anxious over Arizona as today's focus was now solely on her newest job so she placed the phone into her bag and began her journey. Due to her haste though she completely missed the message Arizona had already sent her.

A few blocks over and a petite blonde was stirring from her dream filled slumber. Her night had been full of vivid encounters with the brunette that held something strange against her. Finally opening her eyes the blonde emanated little dinosaur sounds as she stretched her awakening body. Her alarm was due to go off any minute now with it nearing 7 am as she was required to get ready and be on her way for her 8 am start. Her body was suddenly flung upward when she remembered the night before and her response to a certain text that had her swooning more than she should. Frantically scrambling out of bed she raced across the room to the drawers sitting against the wall opposite her bed. She left her electronic device there in hopes of being forced out of bed in the mornings she didn't want to get up but had to because of her alarm and this way she also got a good nights rest as her alerts for all of her social Medias couldn't be heard from the small distance. As she reached her destination it was perfectly timed for her alarm so she immediately shut it down. After that small task was done she entered into the messages boxes which shined with a big red 1.

_*Arizona, let me know about that date. Callie x ;)*_

~Are you free this Friday night, Calliope? :)~

*Good morning beautiful, just wanted to say that I hope you have a wonderful day :)*

Scrunching her adorable face up in confusion she finally concluded after a few moments that Calliope mustn't have seen her message. Even at the lack of response in regards to their date she was still over the moon because it was obvious Callie was interested and just wouldn't have read the text if she had sent that morning message. She was blushing like a fool rereading the message when her mother, Barbara, walked into her room. Dropping her phone like it was scalding hot she screamed and held her chest right over her heart.

"Mom! What are you doing?" her breath was lost on her and she was trying to subtly kick her phone behind her.

"Darling, I didn't mean to scare you," the little chuckle the greying woman gave would indicate otherwise however "I was just dropping off your laundry. What were you looking at?" her mothers perplexed face wasn't going to make her reveal her little infatuation just yet. Her mother was always on her back about dating and she wanted to just wait and see things out first. She didn't want Calliope to be like her passed girlfriends, although few.

"Um nothing, mom, just a text post on tumblr. Ha ha." The awkwardness was not lost on the older Robbins but she knew Arizona would tell her about this girl in time. She also knew that she was obviously very interested if she was this nervous and her gut told her that it had to do with the small get together she went to with her friends the previous night to celebrate their final school year's initiation. Nodding with her speculation evident Barbara placed the clothes on a chest near the door and walked out with a knowing smile. Hanging her head with a long sigh and running a pale hand down her downturned face Arizona mumbled her foolishness. Picking her phone up and checking to see if there was damage, she was glad to see that the carpeted floor adorning her room saved her phone once again. Finally she was able to respond.

~Calliope, thankyou. I hope your day goes excellently also gorgeous. P.S. Did you get my other text? Xx~

With that message sent she set about her regular morning routine when getting ready for school. She chose to wear a tight pair of jeans and a deep pink blouse that had an almost inappropriate headline. She put it down to it being her final year but today she wanted to wear something a little special. With her black flats slipped on she ran her fingers through her hair and left it down so it sat just below her shoulder. A light pat of foundation and she grabbed her back pack and keys and was on her way to the last first day of high school.

At Swan Queen High a beautiful brunette was sauntering her way around her new school with her tour guide, Meredith Grey who was head of English, and was pleased to note that it was very nice. She had been briefed by the principal, Regina Mills, who seemed a little uptight but otherwise seemed very friendly and was introduced to a few other staff who she remembered as Derek Shepherd, Cristina Yang, April Kepner, Emma Swan and Richard Webber. They were only some but they all seemed very lovely and welcoming and Callie was extremely happy about that. Class was scheduled to start shortly and she had browsed the students loitering around the halls before walking into what Meredith claimed would be her classroom. She would remain in the same one and she already had stopped by her staff room at the beginning of the tour. With a final wave Meredith was on her way and Calliope was setting up her desk for her first class. Senior Biology. Taking a deep breath she heard the bell ring and stood to greet her class. As students pondered in at their own pace she scanned all their faces but was interrupted when a brunette stood in front of her nervously.

"Hi Miss, Mrs Grey asked me to give this to you. It's the role and you just tick if they're here in the box for today's date and put an 'a' if they're away." The tiny girl spluttered out, and Callie couldn't help but chuckle at the quick explanation.

"Thankyou…" she hoped the girl would get the hint and she did.

"Jane Rizzoli. Yeah okay I'm going to sit down. It's nice to meet you." The nervous girl made it to a seat next to a honey blonde and shrunk in her chair. Shaking her head Callie noted that the class seemed pretty full so took that as her cue. She had missed quite a few faces due to the role but she figured doing the role would result in her seeing them anyway. Clearing her throat she notices no lingering bodies so begins.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Dr Torres and I will be your teacher this year for biology. Your syllabuses are already on your desks so I want you to skim-" she was interrupted by thump and glanced over to see the cause. A student had fallen out of their seat, quite literally. Quickly moving over to the lump on the ground she crouched down and turned the body over. Their hands were covering the figure on the ground so Callie took the initiative to remove them and experienced a jolt of electricity as they first made contact. Finally succeeding in removing the hands she was frozen with her hands holding a death like grip on the two wrists she had just moved. Chocolate orbs were glued to crystalline blue ones and only did they break apart when a chair was scuffled. Neither had realised it was now five minutes later and the entire class was curious as to what just happened. Quickly removing her hands from the blonde's she stood up and brushed down the tight black pencil skirt hugging her curvaceous body.

"Sorry about that class. Jane can you please take the role while I walk this student to the office for some ice. I can already see a bruise forming on her elbow. Behave class, we'll be back momentarily." With a quick huff she walked out the room and like she predicted the small blonde followed. After the door was closed behind them they walked silently to the end of the hall when Callie abruptly stopped.

"Care to explain?" came a rough question.

"I didn't know you were a teacher! You're like twenty years old!" Arizona responded frantically.

"Well 22 but still, you're underage!" the brunette was almost in hysterics.

"No I'm not. I'm 19. We moved around a lot so I wasn't able to finish year 8 properly so I just redid it." It was almost hesitant but the blonde found the words spilling out anyway.

"Okay, whatever. Last night never happened. We can't see each other again apart from school. I'm gonna get ice alright so just wait here." Before she was able to storm off Arizona had grasped her arm lightly.

"Calliope, no. We need to talk about this. We aren't just going to say that's it and not talk about it. I'll get the ice because the office is in the other direction but because it's a double period of biology lunch is afterwards so I'll just wait and we can talk. That's how this is going to work." Callie wanted to object but knew she couldn't. With a barely noticeable nod she began to make her way back down to the classroom and chanced a glance over her shoulder. She was met with a young blonde staring at her retreating form and couldn't help but smirk. Once Arizona realised she had been caught she smiled nervously and waved before going to the office to retrieve the ice. Her elbow really did hurt. Finally making it back to the room she waited patiently for Arizona to return and spent that time learning names and going over the syllabus briefly. Shortly after Arizona had returned and with a subtle nod went to her seat and although entirely filled with tension the rest of the lesson ran smoothly. The talk was all the two could think about though.


	3. The talk

The clock looked as if it was in slow motion to the two anxious women seated among the biology class who were avoiding eye contact like the plague. The rest of the class seemed oblivious apart from the few that were slightly confused to their teacher's flustered state, ultimately putting it down to it being the brunette's first day and she was nervous. Although both the brunette and blonde who were about to endure the most crucial talk of their relationship loved biology, Calliope so much so she chose to major in it for her profession, their inevitable encounter was making them wish to make time go slower yet faster all at the same time. Considering all their waiting and eagerness you'd be surprised when the two both nearly fell out of their chairs as the bell rang throughout the halls of the suddenly very small school. Neither realised they were holding each of their breaths as the last sounds of their impending meeting echoed against the colourful brick walls. As the students rose to their feet their teacher stumbled over her last demand, almost trying to draw out their departure.

"Alright class…uh don't forget you uh, have to, uh read the…those pages I told you to, uh, write down …earlier. Ok. Bye." Calliope's eyes were stuck in a trance on the door as her students exited, completely aware that she didn't see her blonde headed beauty exit. Closing her eyes for a brief moment she turns to full face her desk and reopens her eyes to align a few scattered papers across her desk. Finally she let out a deep breath and slowly lifted her head to meet a piercing set of crystal blue eyes. Arizona had been standing frozen in her spot. Her mind throughout the lesson had been on biology alright but not the kind you take a test on and not something she would ever voice out loud. She knew Callie was going to try and stop them from ever seeing each other but she felt what was between them last night and she knew the brunette did too. She understood that as a student and Callie as her teacher it would be difficult and entirely not allowed but she knew she couldn't let the Latina leave without giving it her best shot. As their eyes connected a slight gasp emanated within the room but neither knew who it came from. Clearing her throat and shifting around to break eye contact, Callie came around her desk and leaned against it with her arms folded, doing wonders for Arizona.

Now it was the blonde's turn to shift but this time in unconformability as images of the brunette flowed through her mind. Shaking it off she moved purposefully towards her teacher and stopped short as she passed the front row of desks and mimicked Callie's position with the student desk in front of the brunette's. The ticking of the clock seemed to be amplified by the pair's tense silence but Arizona couldn't stand it anymore. Sighing in exasperation she squared her shoulders and prepared herself mentally.

"Calliope, I'm just going to get right into this so we can figure it all out because I don't want us to stand around all tense and in silence, okay?" seeing the almost imperceptible nod the blonde was encouraged to continue. "I am very interested in you. I was the moment I fell into you. I don't want to pass up the opportunity to get to know you better and see where things take us." Seeing that Callie was about to interrupt she lifted her thin yet muscular arm and ceased any words that were going to flow from those lips she yearned for. "Just, please wait until I'm done. I know that you're my teacher and I'm a student and it's a horrible situation but I'm graduating this year and I think that we can work it out and just get to know each other, in the safe boundaries of the school, and next year if you're interested and willing I want to take you on a date. I'm willing to wait that long if you are." She knew she was pleading, she knew how vulnerable she sounded but she was more than willing if it was for the sake of this miraculous woman in front of her. "Please just don't run from this, give us a chance." Her last words were spoken as she advanced on her teacher and gently slid her hands to hold onto tanned arms. Calliope was in shock, she knew she couldn't allow this but everything the blonde just said made it seem like she had a chance, like they had a chance.

"Arizona…" it was breathed more than said and it was all it took for Arizona to close the seemingly large gap between them and capture her teacher's curvaceous and soft lips. Moans travelled between mouths as they intertwined and were trapped in their own world. Desperation for oxygen was the cause of their separation but they remained pressed against each other with their foreheads resting upon each others and noses dancing along the contours of the opposites face. Reality came upon Callie quicker than she would have liked and she gently grasped the blonde and pushed her off her body and held her at arms length. Looking into almost confused yet understanding eyes she slowly dropped her hands and they fell to her side. Feeling the need to hold something as to not reach out for the blonde again she held a death grip on the desk she was still pressed against.

"Arizona, honey, I know it all sounds like a great idea now and trust me, I do want to get to know you and I would've loved to have gotten a chance to be with you but we can't. No one can know about last night. I will lose my job. I worked hard to get here and I don't want it all ripped away from me. We barely know each other and I can't risk losing all I've worked for and my reputation if this is all just some high school fling. Which, by the way, if you're in high school why the hell were you at the party last night anyway?" by the end of her little speech she was standing tall and almost angry. Not angry at the blonde though, just the impeccably horrible situation. "It was a college party, full of people who had just graduated or were previous graduates or people still attend-you know what? That doesn't matter. What does matter is why you were there at all? And that you were underage drinking!" the petite woman in front of the brunette gulped when she realised that should've been the first thing she explained. She was now cowering at the stern voice used to reprimand her behaviour towards the end but she could explain and would.

"Hey, okay yes I know that I shouldn't have been drinking but it's not like I was getting plastered and I had a friend there which by the way is why I was there. My friend, Teddy, had just graduated and invited me to go with her. She's a few years older but we became friends through our father's work. We were both army brats and lucky for us our families were station together a lot of the time so we've always been close. So that answers that. And just so you know, I'm not one of those kids who always goes out drinking and partying, just sometimes and it was a good occasion and I was luckily enough to meet you." Waiting until she saw Callie fully register what she just said she began again. "I know you said you don't want to risk you're job but all I'm suggesting as of right now is that we just get to know each other. Spend some breaks together and you can help me with biology at the same time." Her dimples popped at the end and she knew she had the older woman. They both knew she didn't need help with biology that much was already very much evident in today's work. She didn't know yet if Calliope would be on board but she was just hoping she would try. Before the brunette could object Arizona jumped forward and pressed a feather light kiss to her tanned cheek. Pulling away she whispered "I'm not gonna give up on you. I'll see you tomorrow."

-Time Jump ~ 3 months -

The pair had been almost inseparable. Callie had been hesitant to begin with, trying to push Arizona away but it just made the blonde try harder. She wasn't going to let the brunette deny the possibility of them and she just needed Calliope to ride out the year with her and give them a chance. They hadn't kissed since the first day and they always kept a respectable amount of distance between them even though they each yearned for more. Arizona completely understood about Calliope's job and she didn't want to jeopardise it at all which is why she had suggested that they just get to know each other this year and even though it is highly frowned upon to see someone who was your student after they graduate she was wiling to spend all the time in the world in order to convince the brunette beauty to agree to a date. They found talking easy. It was so simple and casual, a few flirty banters here and there but never too much because they both knew not to tempt the other while they still had such a long wait left. Callie had kept it to brief conversations in the hall and only one break a week, under the guise of the blonde receiving tutoring, even though they both desperately wanted more.

They learned everything there is to know about the other. Arizona's father was in the military, her elder brother too. Callie learnt about how there for her teddy had been when her family members were deployed. Arizona listened as Calliope had told her of her fathers business, the chain of hotels, the rebellious younger sister of hers and the lack of communication she had received from her mother after she brought home a girl for the first time. They shared their 'coming out' stories which neither really cared to call because they each thought they didn't need to 'come out', they simply needed to be with who they wanted and introduce them to their family and friends when they deemed necessary. They laughed and blushed, shared shy glances and embarrassing stories. They felt at home with the other even though it was so soon and they still had several months and Callie's job to get around. It was moments when the pair remembered that that their gazes turned to longing. Wisps of touches lingered on their arms and knees from the other when they were reminded but it was never enough.

It was one of those moments in their designated lunch break after the double biology lesson, it seemed only fitting to be the break they shared together after their first day here, and the mood had turned solemn. Arizona was the first to break, sighing in frustration and standing while running her hands over her face. Silently she tucked her chair in and packed up her belongings. She never actually wrote anything down; it was just in case someone walked in. All the while the blonde packed up Callie just sat there confused. She knew in these moments it got them both a little down but neither had actually left, they always just managed to manipulate the conversation and brush it off after a few moments. After watching Arizona finish packing up and start to leave, she only then noticed that her perfect cerulean eyes had tears pooled in them and a small sniffle escaped her cute little nose. This spurred the Latina into action and she was grasping a pale arm between her fingers in moments, turning Arizona around to face her as she tried to escape the classroom. Arizona was doing her best to avoid eye contact, she knew it was her idea but sometimes it was just too much. All she wanted to do was hold Calliope and call the beautiful teacher her own.

"Calliope, please just don't." Callie didn't know what to say or how to respond. The blonde made to exit again but this time the oldest of the pair was quicker to act and spun her around again and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. This was crossing the line, she knew that. The vanilla and berry scent radiating off the young woman in her arms was toxic and she was already addicted. It had been too long since she had inhaled the scent up this close and it made her heart yearn even more. Arizona was feeling the same but with tears staining her crumpled face. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself rather aggressively out of the embrace and kept her face down turned as she wiped at her face. She was so frustrated and upset and she just needed to get away from the goddess in front of her. "I have to go, please just let me be, okay." And with that and a stunned Latina she rounded around the classroom door and set off for home. She'd say she was sick and because of how little she ever stayed home she didn't see why they'd refuse. Her parents would be another story but for now she just needed to get out of here and clear her head. Callie was still stood where she was once holding the blonde who ran through her every thought and couldn't believe what had just happened. She knew it was hard, god did she know, but Arizona was the one who pushed this. She just hoped she would be okay and talk to her when she was ready.


End file.
